


The Time Weapon

by SollieCaptor



Category: Homestuck, Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Holybutts soul eater stuck, Naomii dies, kid is master at the dwma, new kishin, sorry death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1640468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SollieCaptor/pseuds/SollieCaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I only had enough time to look at the city as my eyes started to close and I passed out in the shade of a tree, my body strewn on the ground. I am Naomii Vantas, and I’m The Weapon of Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Weapon

The vortex pulled me in, a loud muffled scream filling my lungs as I plunged into the portal. Multiple colors surrounded me as I fell straight into the darkness. My body felt like it was being burned into ashes. Then again, I was dead. I’ve felt this type of pain before. My voice escaped me and a boy with white hair appeared in front of me. I quickly reached out to grab him, gripping his hand tightly, soon finding him fade away into my body. I looked at my chest with all four of my pure red eyes, where he has entered and I went wide eyed. I soon found a white light, coming towards me and I braced myself for impact. I soon fell from the sky onto the soft grass of a hill, my long black hair flopping on top of me as I lay on my side. I only had enough time to look at the city as my eyes started to close and I passed out in the shade of a tree, my body strewn on the ground. I am Naomii Vantas, and I’m The Weapon of Time.

 

I woke up with a scream, sitting up. My clothes have changed to a baggy white shirt and some sweatpants. I rubbed my eyes, feeling only two. I looked around quickly and this place was not where I have landed. I was in a fairly clean house, pictures of three people standing next to each other, one with a scythe, one with a ninja star, and one with two pistols. I looked at my body to see if everything was normal and it seemed to be. I sighed in relief and flopped down onto the bed. Wait.. A bed? I sat up once more, looking at the bed and blushing the slight bit.  
“Where am I..?” I asked myself, looking at the ceiling. My vision was a bit blurry and I tried standing. I collapsed onto my knees immediately, unable to stand. I looked around to find something, ANYTHING I can be supported on. I grabbed the edge of the coffee table, lifting myself up onto my feet. I attempted a step but my legs gave out and I fell once more. This time into the arms of the owner of this house.  
He looked down at me and helped me stand. His face was the first thing I saw and let me tell you, I did not want to look away. He had the most perfect features, everything about him was perfect. His posture, his hair, his eyes. Oh his eyes were gorgeous. They were like emeralds, it was the perfect shade of green and they sparkled in the sunlight. I couldn’t look away. His black hair was so soft, even the twin white stripes fit perfectly. He looked like the most perfect boy in the world.  
So I hit him.  
I flipped him onto his back, yelling at him, “Where am I?!” My balance regained and I held him there, my forearm against his chest. I blinked and looked at him as he was… Laughing. He was laughing and I was astonished. I threatened to hurt him but he didn’t mind at all. I calmed down, letting him go and helping him up. He grinned and looked down at me.  
“Sorry I scared you,” he exclaimed. “But I’ve never encountered you in Death City before. You may look harmless but apparently you're not as nice as it may seem.”   
I stared at him, listening to every word he said. I tried to talk but my voice left me. I could only hear his own.. His voice was sweet, melodic, and manly all at the same time. ‘It was impossible for anyone to be this way, Naomi. Just run before anything bad happens’ I thought to myself as I looked down, my hands holding eachother tightly. Out of every single person I had to meet, it was the cutest guy ever. I hit myself in the head just thinking about it, not feeling my horns. I started to panic, feeling around for them worryingly. I tensed up as he put his hand on my shoulder.  
“Naomii!” I yell out, blushing and trying to calm down. “M.. My names Naomii Vantas.” I sigh, smiling to myself thinking ‘Save..’ He smiled at me, holding his hand out to me.  
“Hades Albarn. Nice to meet you.” I took his hand, holding onto it tightly. I nodded my head, looking past him at the picture of three people smiling, one has a book, one has a star on his shoulder, and the other has some sort of skull mask. “My parents, Maka Albarn and Death the Kid and their friend Black Star.”  
“Oh..” I muttered quietly. He smiled and I smiled back, not feeling my fangs. I started to look very panicked. “No!” I felt around my body, looking for all of my normal body parts that all trolls should have. My claws were rounder and my horns and fangs were gone. My teeth were smooth and I only felt two little canines. I looked at my skin and saw that it was pale and at a HUMAN skin color. I looked scared and I almost screamed. I wasnt the low blooded troll anymore..   
I was human.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I’ve been in Death City for four years, my partner screaming at me to hang on and stay with him. My vision was blurry as I lay in the rubble, bones broken and blood pooling around me. Hades hugged me tightly, shaking me and trying to help. The end of the world has come. Medusa has taken over Death City with the kishin and everything was a disaster. 

~Flashback~  
We ran through the forest, trees flying past us as we headed for the tower. I was in my Scythe form and I was looking up at the tower. ‘We’re almost there. We can stop them.’ I thought to myself, smiling. Hades jumped up, throwing me in the air and holding out his hands in front of him. A hoverboard appeared out of his hands and he jumped on. I turn back into a human, hopping on behind him and holding on as we flew to the top. We jumped in the tower, looking around.  
“Naomi. Scythe mode” he ordered.  
“Right.” I nodded, doing a flip and transforming. We walked around the silent tower, lowering our guard slightly. He turned around and a sword swung at him and he jumped aside. I spotted Medusa’s second son, Krios. He attacked us vigorously, swiping and dodging.   
“Naomi.” He muttered. I saw him mouth the words ‘Soul resonance.’ and I immediately nodded. He stood his ground and we glared at Krios.  
“Soul Resonance!” we yelled together. A soul formed around us as we stood in our stance, a white light erupting from the ground as I grew into my ultimate form.   
I saw the building coming down from a corner and I went human, Krios’ sword stabbing my chest. I protected Hades from the attack, pushing him out of the room as it crumbled, me being buried under it. All I heard was screaming and nothing else.   
~End of Flashback~

I felt tears on my face and a cheek against mine. A small smile appeared on my lips and I looked at him with teary eyes. I saw a massacre or bloody bodies strewn on the ground and all our friends around us, staring at my dying body in horror.  
“I wont let you die..” Hades murmured, choking out a sob. “Not like this.. I wont let this happen!” He yelled, hugging me tightly as blood escaped my mouth, dripping down my neck.   
I quietly choked out his name and he stared at me. Tears welled up in his eyes as I saw them for one last time. I trembled softly, putting a hand to his cheek and smiling painfully. “Thank you..”  
I felt lips on mine, and thats when everything went black. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> oops 0.0  
> i made an OC sorta heheh


End file.
